Trust Me
by HarryPotterGeneration43
Summary: Hermione is a young adult now and she is attending University. Still pursuing her magical career, she meets an intriguing character when she is home on summer holiday. A spark at first sight which leads the pair of them into an interesting storyline with intertwining lives, love & relationships. Different take on post HP Books. Thanks JKR for giving inspiration to imagination.
1. Trust Me Chapter 1

It was a typical hot summer day in Montreal, Canada. Hermione had stopped in the downtown coffee shop quickly as she had just finished unpacking from a family vacation with her mum and dad and was in desperate need of a jolt of something good to drink. Having graduated from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Hermione had recently begun studying at one of the many scarce and not well known universities for witches and wizards to continue their studies. Of course this was for the few who did not become an auroa right after their years at Hogwarts, or joined the ministry.

Hermione had decided that she wanted to further her studies so she decided to purse a degree in journalism and wizardry literature. She had also taken to the area of wizardry law so as her extra classes of interest, she had decided to pursue some wizardry law courses. Having completed her first two years, she was facing three more, as she decided to add the wizardry law classes, which delayed her progression in university. It was summer of course so she was on holiday. She only had about six weeks left of her summer holiday before the semester started up again and she would have to be off to Istanbul, Turkey. To amuse her craving for adventure and in pursuing the interest of journalism, Hermione had decided to attend Wizard Higher Education, Istanbul located in Turkey. Far away from Montreal, Canada, where she now called home with her parents, Hermione loved the difference in culture. Hermione's parents had ended up moving after her father lost his employment. And on a whim the pair decided to relocate to Montreal in the hopes that their daughter would attend the wizardry university locally located in Montreal. No such luck as Hermione was eager to gain some space and independence.

Currently however, Hermione Granger was standing in line at the local coffee shop. Her favorite in fact that was located at the center of the downtown area. As she stood in the very long line she noticed that the cashier was obviously new. Still in training he seemed to struggle with the tasks of running the computer cash register while simultaneously accurately communicating the incoming orders to the baristas.

"Clearly I should be prepared for my order to be disastrously incorrect." She heard a voice mumble to her right. Hermione turned and gave the woman standing next to her a slight chuckle.

"So it would seem". Hermione agreed quietly in response.

"You would think they would help the poor guy". The woman said apologetically, "Or maybe he is too far past help." She added a bit agitated.

Hermione smiled, "Maybe we should cut our losses".

"Grace". The woman introduced herself holding out her hand.

"Hermione." Hermione responded meeting her own had with Grace's as they politely shook.

"Next!" Came the uncertain voice of the struggling cashier.

Hermione gave her order and stepped aside after giving her payment. Waiting for her drink she noticed as the woman, Grace gave her own order to the cashier and reached around in her pocket, there was something sticking out of her pack pocket. Hermione, being the observant witch that she was, she recognized this immediately the handle end of a wand.

 _A wand!_ Hermione thought to herself, Grace must be affiliated with Montreal Outreach University here in town. It was not unusual to run into fellow wizards and witches here in town, yet it was still a little less ordinary than it was overseas.

As Grace approached the designated order pickup counter of the coffee shop Hermione just watched the woman. Her years at Hogwarts had helped Hermione come out of her shy shell so not resisting the urge, Hermione asked,

"So are you affiliated with Montreal Outreach?"

Grace paused a moment before replying. She gave Hermione a slight smirk and said, "Yes. In fact, I happen to be the headmistress of the University".

"oh". Hermione said feeling a little embarrassed that she did not know the gravitas of the person she was conversing with.

"Oh it's okay." Grace said with a wave of her hand. "I'm not all that important!" She smiled.

"White cinnamon hot chocolate". Came a voice from behind the counter. Hermione wen to grab her made to order drink and turned to bid the woman she met goodbye with a smile.

"Hermione.." Grace said tentatively. Hermione turned back towards Grace.

"That sounds familiar." Grace pondered. Hermione had wondered how long it would be until Grace put two and two together to realize who Hermione was. Yes, it had been a few years, but still she was often recognized, even over seas, as part of the golden trio. Hermione tried not to make eye contact and began to fidget slightly and gave the woman a moment. Then it dawned on her, "the smartest witch of our time, isn't that what the Post had called you?" Grace inquired. Hermione's cheeks reddened with embarrassment. She still had not gotten used to it even if there was truth to it.

"Would you like to sit and chat a little?" Grace asked Hermione. Hermione had found over the years since Hogwarts that people wanted to know what had happened exactly. How the three of them went about saving the Wizarding World. But Grace seemed different. There was something about her that sparked some sort of an interest in Hermione. Never had she been so intrigued by someone she just briefly met.

"Okay". Hermione decided. And they went to the far corner of the coffee shop and claimed a small table for two.

"So tell me," Grace began, "What is one young Hermione Granger doing here? Surely I would know if part of the golden trio was attending my university".

"Yes, well my parents moved here about 2 years ago and I am just home on holiday. I am attending higher education in Istanbul, Turkey. I go back in about six months." Hermione answered. "And before you even ask," Hermione began, "I am studying journalism and wizardry law".

"wizardry law?!" Grace exclaimed. "Well that is a surprise. I wouldn't have taken you for a lawyering type. But of course I don't actually really know you do I, just the stories of others." Hermione just watched Grace as she mused more to herself rather directed toward Hermione.

"Well, I do enjoy the business side of things and I think that the subject of law, knowing wizards rights and the appropriate actions of the ministry is very important". Hermione answered, " besides, among the stories, I suppose it is no secret that I like rules". Hermione added.

"That was a joke!" Grace pointed out." Very well Mrs. Granger. Tell me more about yourself". Grace pressed.

"What do you want to know?" Hermione asked with a sly smile.

"Everything". Grace said simply.

There was a spark in Grace's eye that Hermione couldn't put her finger on that was just captivating.

"Well, I've told you of my parents, I've told you about school, you know about my friends." Hermione replied, "There really isn't much else to me".

"I doubt that". Grace stated.

A moment of silence passed as Grace finished her beverage, Hermione still swirling a skinny black straw through the liquid in her own beverage cup.

"Well, what about you?" Hermione inquired hesitantly, glancing her eyes up at Grace anticipating her response, which was met with a light chuckle from the woman sitting across from Hermione.

"What?" Hermione asked.

'oh nothing" Grace said, "it's just that if you think there is not much to your life, you don't have a clue as to how mundane min actually is".

"Come on now, you're the head mistress of a wizardry university, how boring can that be?". Hermione replied.

"Well, yes my job is interesting. It's a lot of work, a lot of travel and chaotic at times but it keeps me busy." Grace said. "No, it brings me a lot of joy." She added in reflection.

"I have a family. Two daughters, and husband". Grace revealed without any further prompting. "You are in university, then you must be close to my youngest daughter's age." Grace assumed.

"Ah, yes, I will be going into my third year." Hermione responded.

"Then you are the same age. Nineteen?" Grace questioned.

"I am actually twenty." Hermione corrected. Grace nodded.

"both of my daughters are muggle-born, the one daughter is attending university university in the states. The other is living with her boyfriend, also in the states." Grace continued.

Hermione nodded encouraging the woman to continue on about herself.

"Lets see, what else," Grace pondered, "My husband is living in Philadelphia, also in the states. He is a professor of history there".

"So you don't live together then?" Hermione questioned.

"Most of the time, but he comes home for weekends through the months. We vacation a lot internationally, together". Grace answered.

"huh." Hermione responded with somewhat of a grunt of understanding. "At least it works for you all". She added.

"Yes, well, its been quite a while in this fashion." Grace stated, "but what are you going to do other than make things work, you know?"

Hermione nodded in agreement which was met with a bit of silence.

"People always say, well don't you trust him?" Grace went on, "And I want to say, well of course I do, but you know, what about me? He's only one half of us".

Hermione just sat silently and allowed the woman to continue.

"We just have a long distance relationship, its not any different than if he were away in the service, you know?" Grace still continued.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I don't know why I am going on about this with you, we only just met and it's not like you would care to know a stranger's relationship explanation." Grace stated with a bit of a smirk.

"Ah, that's okay". Hermione said," I am a good listener."

"Besides, What's to trust, he's gay anyway". Grace mumbled and then immediately looked up to Hermione as if in shock of what she had just allowed to breach the silent air between them.

Hermione averted her eyes from Grace's wide eyed stare.

"I can't believe I-"Grace just started.

"Don't worry, I won't say anything." Hermione reassured.

Grace stuffed the trash from her snack and napkin inside her now empty beverage cup.

"it's true though." Grace finally said "He's got a boyfriend and everything."

"I don't know what to say, sorry-" Hermione began to say but before she could completely get the words out, Grace waved her hand as if to say don't bother.

"Well what about you? The brightest witch can't be single." Grace inquired.

Hermione just smirked a little. "Well, actually, yes. I am". She replied.

"Oh?" Grace responded, "What of the other member of the golden trio… Ronald was it?" Grace pressed.

Hermione gave a small chuckle, "Yes, Ron and I did not last too long really." Hermione said.

"Boys, well, quite childish he was."

"hmm." Grace nodded in agreement.

"Oh!" Grace exclaimed as she caught a glance of her watch circling her wrist. "I have to go, we have been sitting here chatting away!"

Hermione glanced at her own watch and realized the pair of them had been chatting for nearly two hours.

"honestly, I am always running late for something it seems!" Grace stated.

"You're a very busy woman". Hermione responded.

"yes well." Grace began as she stood. Looking down back to Hermione she said, "This was a nice break. I needed a bit of a pick me up."

Hermione smiled.

"Thank you for the conversation" Grace said.

"It was nice to meet you." Hermione said as she stood and reached out her hand.

"And you, Hermione." Grace met Hermione's handshake with her own.

And with that Hermione watched as Grace left the coffee shop. Just like that, the last two hours had flown by. Hermione turned back and glanced at the table they had just occupied, where a friendship might have just been born.


	2. Trust Me Chapter 2

Grace had just finished composing a letter to a fellow educator when she heard a small knock on her office door.

"Come in". Grace said mindlessly as she stuffed the completed letter into an envelope.

"Excuse me, Mrs. Grace, but I need you to approve this list". The request came from a small timid elderly woman standing in the door frame of Grace's work office.

"Thank you Millie". Grace responded as her assistant handed over a piece of paper.

"This is the list so far of the.. um, what is it you call them?, people who signed up for your intro to wizardry course for the community out reach program." Millie explained. Millie herself was a muggle, and unfamiliar with the entirety of the wizarding world.

"Thank you, Millie, I will look over this." Grace said.

"And remember, you currently do not have anyone to teach the course, as to the limited staff we still have". Millie reminded Grace.

"Yes, thank you I do know we are short staffed, yet again." Grace said a bit distastefully.

Grace peered up from her glasses to look at Millie as she turned to leave, "And the term you are looking for is 'muggles'". Grace informed the woman. To which Millie just nodded and quietly left Grace's office.

Grace leaned back in her office chair for a moment. She knew that this would come to be a problem yet again this school year. Not many wizards have turned to the education profession so being a short staffed university had become a problem Grace was familiar at handling. However, this year, her committee had planned this new out reach program in an attempt to blend the wizarding and muggle communities. This was in the hopes that through education, conflicts between the communities would not be so significant. Pensive for a moment in her chair, Grace considered her options.

Grace knew that she would figure something out, she always did. In the mean time, Grace decided to review her schedule for the rest of the week. Planning out her week she found two different meetings on her calendar this Thursday that she would rather skip.

Meanwhile across town, Hermione Granger was looking through the local city magazine. She was trying to find some thing to do this coming weekend. She had to get out of her house. It had been a week since she had walked into the coffee shop where she had met Grace and in the past week she had thought about her long conversation with Grace that day. Never had she felt such a quick connection with someone she had just met before.

A few days passed and Thursday found Grace leaving her office to walk to her meeting. However, before she realized it, her subconscious dread of having to go to this particular meeting had taken to her feet. Her feet moving her in the opposite direction of her meeting, up the stairs, around the corner to a different hallway of the university building, and right out side down the front steps. She took a deep breath of the summer air. Squinting a bit from the light of the sun, Grace took more steps forward, leading her through the campus and eventually in towards the town. Without realizing where her feet were taking her, she found herself outside the front door of the coffee shop that she had stepped foot into the previous week.

Well that's interesting isn't it. Grace thought to herself as she reached out her hand and pulled on the door handle to open. As she entered the coffee shop, Grace surveyed the area. She perused the drink menu. She thought she might try something new to drink. As she stepped up to the counter to order, she heard a familiar voice at the opposite counter.

"Ah, yes please, can please get a white cinnamon hot chocolate?"

Grace glanced up and her eyes were met by none other than Hermione.

A coincidence? Grace thought. There, at the opposite cash register, was the young woman she had spent an afternoon with just the other week in this very same coffee shop. Grace watched the girl place her order, pay the cashier and walk over to the pick up counter around the corner. Grace quickly ordered her own beverage and slipped around the corner.

"Hermione?" Grace hesitantly greeted the girl as she leaned in.

"Grace!" Hermione stated. "yes, its good to see you again!" She exclaimed, "What are the chances we'd meet again, here."

"Yes, the chances, I'm pretty sure, are due to the fact I just simply walked out and skipped a meeting this afternoon.". Grace confessed.

Hermione chuckled a bit. Grace just watched a smile appear across the girl's face.

"So what are you doing here this afternoon?" Grace inquired.

"Just stopped in". Hermione said as she grabbed her drink that was just made ready.

"Do you have some time?" Grace questioned." Hermione nodded.

"Would you might want to take a walk?" Grace pressed.

"Sure". Hermione responded with a quick smile.

The pair of them took their beverages to go and stepped outside of the coffee shop.

"Which way would you like to go" Hermione asked.

"Well, the university is that way," Grace pointed straight ahead of them, "And there's the park over there," She continued as she pointed towards the left of where they were standing. "Where would you like to walk?" Grace questioned. "Oh wait, I know where we can go". Grace interrupted Hermione's chance to respond to her question.

Grace started walking the pair of them towards the right of where they were standing. They got to the street corner, crossed the stopped traffic and turned left. They walked about half a city block and crossed the middle of the street once more. Hermione was not sure where Grace was taking her but she was would follow. They walked just a bit further and the two stood in front of a iron gate. Just beyond the gate was a brick patio area with benches, surrounded by a beautiful garden. It was a beautiful nook set back from the road, almost hidden from the rest of the city.

Grace reached for the gate and pushed it open just enough for the two to slip inside. They walked and Grace led the way further into the small garden area. They walked up to just where the benches were and stopped. Hermione sat down at the bench and sipped her drink. She looked around the garden and noticed that Grace had not moved. She hadn't even looked around her surroundings. Grace's eyes just stayed on Hermione.

"What?" Hermione questioned.

"Nothing." Grace said. "I'm just looking."

Hermione watched as Grace finally moved from the spot she was stuck to. She moved to sit down on the bench, still watching Hermione. Hermione did the same and sat down on the bench next to Grace.

"So tell me, do you come here often?" Hermione asked of Grace.

"Sometimes". Grace replied. "When I want to reconnect with myself. I don't usually share it with others though". Grace confessed slightly smirking over at Hermione.

"Oh?" Hermione said. Feeling a bit favored with this information that had just been shared with her, Hermione decided to be bold.

"Have you brought Tom here?" Hermione asked. She knew it was a bit personal but Grace obviously felt comfortable with her.

Grace looked at Hermione for a moment before answering. "Yes." she said simply. "But it was a long time ago". She added quietly.

The pair of them sat in silence for quite a while enjoying the day in the space that belonged only to them at that moment.

Still feeling a bit bold, Hermione asked another question. "Do you think things will ever change?"

Again, Grace's answer was simple, "No".

"I'm sorry." Hermione responded.

Grace just gave Hermione a tiny smile and without warning reached down and grabbed Hermione's hand in hers. Both small, but each seemed to fit in the other's perfectly.

Hermione pressed on with more questions. "What are you going to do?"

"What I have been doing I guess." Grace replied. "Just keep going.".

After awhile longer of quiet talking- mostly Grace's simple answers to Hermione's persistent questions- the pair decided to make their way out of the small gardens and walk back up the city street from where they had come from.

When hey had almost reached their destination, Grace stopped just short of the coffee shop. Hermione turned back to face Grace with a curious expression.

"You know, I do believe I am very grateful to have met you Ms. Hermione Granger." Grace said, and before Hermione had a chance to smile in response, Grace leaned in and gently placed her lips against Hermione's.

Before Hermione could process, Grace took a step back bit horrified at what she had just done. and with that Grace turned and left Hermione pondering what had just occurred.


	3. Trust Me Chapter 3

Ch. 3.

It had been exactly two days since Hermione was left standing outside of the downtown coffee shop alone. In that 48 hours Hermione had replayed the entire time she had spent with Grace. Trying to decipher what might have happened that would leave Hermione speechless as she found herself two days ago outside of the coffee shop.

However, right now, Hermione was sitting outside with the one and only Harry Potter. Harry had planned to come visit Hermione this summer in the states before she left for school and he resumed work. They were currently sitting on the ground atop a blanket in the middle of a field surrounded by hundreds of other wizards and muggles alike, sitting atop their own blankets. They were there in the city park awaiting the musical act to take the stage of the amphitheater that was at one end of the city park field. Every month in the summer there was a musical act that performed in the evenings. People all around the town would come to enjoy the summer weather, live music and food that was being served.

"So what time did you say this band was supposed to begin?" Harry asked Hermione as he mindlessly began to pull at the grass next to their blanket.

"Hermione?" Harry asked again.

Still with no response, he looked over at a dazed Hermione. Her eyes a bit glazed over, Harry could tell that she was not staring at the sound engineers on the stage because she fancied what they were doing as they situated wires and microphones. No, she was thinking.

"Hermione!" Harry persisted.

This time Hermione jumped ever so slightly and looked over at Harry. Harry had arrived the previous evening and ever since was a blur of excitement and chatter. Of course she was excited to see her best friend, but she couldn't shake what had happened two days earlier outside the coffee shop. She had yet to tell anybody. She thought it best to keep it to herself, especially since she nearly hadn't any idea what it was that exactly happened.

"Sorry Harry, what was your questions?" She asked.

"What is with you?" Harry countered her question.

"Nothing, I was just.." Hermione began.

"Thinking," Harry finished for her, "Yes I know, But what about?" He pressed.

Hermione sighed a bit heavily and replied, "Oh nothing."

"I believe that they are supposed to begin at 7pm" Hermione answered Harry's question.

"Hey, I think I'm going to go get myself an Ice cream. Would you like one?" Hermione asked.

"No thanks." Harry replied. He was too busy grazing at the pile of fries that they had purchased previously. "I' alright with this".

Hermione nodded and stood up from the blanket. Harry stopped her as she was about to walk away.

"Hermione, you want me to go with you?" He asked.

"Don't bother." Hermione said as she pointed to his pile of French fries. "You're busy."

She walked down the field toward the food. However, just before she reached the food vendors, she noticed the outdoor tents that were set up just across the way. She decided to go over and check out the different tents and the tables that were under them. She knew Harry wouldn't miss her if she was gone a little longer.

She walked up to the table where two girls from the local post were set up. They were promoting their different columns and handing out coupons to Merlin knows what. Hermione passed to the next table where she was pleased to see the local university set up with wands and different catalogues on display. Moving onward she paused at a table that she recognized as being representatives of the local entertainment venue. Small, Magee's was a local bar and grill concert venue. It was this business that was responsible for these community concerts during the summer holiday. They had a box on top of their table with pens and note pads beside it. Hermione watched as muggle after muggle and others she knew to be wizards, stepping up to the table, pen in hand, filling out a slip of paper and then slipping the paper into the box. Hermione waited a second, allowing the crowed to dissipate a bit. As she moved closer, Hermione read the words atop of the box. "WIN HERE ". A bit skeptical, she questioned, "What do I win?"

The young girl on the other side of the table simply said, "it's a surprise."

Hermione just raised an eyebrow. She usually did not engage in such luck oriented frivolous raffles yet she found her self grabbing a pen and writing her name and contact information on the slip of paper. As she filled out the paper something caught her attention.

"You mean you aren't even going to tell us what we are signing up for?" the voice came from beside Hermione.

"Well that is a bit ridiculous" the voice spoke again as Hermione looked toward the voice. Even though she knew she could recognize it without looking. It was the voice of the person she had been preoccupied of think about the past two days.

Yes, standing next to Hermione, questioning the very thing Hermione was signing up for, was Grace. Hermione turned back towards her slip of paper, turning her back slightly away so Grace could not see Hermione's face. Hermione couldn't help but grin to herself. She attempted to hide it as she folded her slip of paper and placed it inside the box. Taking a slight deep breath, Hermione turned back around.

"Well hello there." Hermione said smiling at Grace, who was now leaning over the table, despite the skepticism she had portrayed, she too was filling out her information on to one of the slips of paper. Grace turned her head to greet Hermione's hello. Smirking slightly, Grace folded her own paper with her information on it and placed it into the box.

"Hello Hermione". She said simply.

"What are you doing here?" Hermione asked, attempting to keep calm and not allow her nerves to show. Was is evident? Could she tell that Hermione had been thinking of what had happened? Hermione knew that Grace could not tell. But still, Hermione'snerves threatened to give her calm and collected appearance away.

"Well, aside from gullibly being fooled into filling out my information for this gimmick, I do tend to enjoy live music". Grace responded, still slightly smiling. Clearly, pleased at herself for the sarcastic wit she just came up with.

Hermione chuckled. She couldn't help it. Just the site of Grace seemed to make her a little more giddy than she knew was probably appropriate.

"So are you here by your self?" Grace asked.

"Um, no, actually, Harry is here with me. He is visiting for a few days". Hermione said.

"Harry Potter?" Grace exclaimed.

"Well, I won't keep you then." Grace said as she began to move past Hermione.

The exchange happened so quick Hermione did not have time to form a response. Not even to ask Grace how she was doing- a simple daily exchange.

Grace turned to face Hermione again, "It was, good to see you". She said.

Hermione just smiled. And to her surprise, she unconsciously provided Grace with a small courtesy. It wasn't until Grace gave a small chuckle and walked away that Hermione realized what she had done.

Hermione inwardly rolled her eyes and full of embarrassment, turned to return to Harry.

Did I seriously just courtesy? Hermione thought to herself. Hermione returned to Harry with a clear frown across her face.

"Uh, I take it they didn't have any more ice cream then?" Harry assumed judging by the disgusted look on Hermione's face.

Hermione looked up from the ground where she had been mumbling to herself.

"What?" She started to say before she caught herself.

"oh, no, I forgot". Hermione said. "I got distracted by the um.." Hermione attempted to explain the tents while pointing in the direction she had come from. Before she could find the words Harry spoke.

"right." He began. "Well I've changed my mind and I think I might fancy myself some ice cream too". He finished. "well come on!" He said as he pushed forward back towards the food area tents.

Hermione's eyes just watched as Harry walked away from her. Still a bit in a daze Hermione had no choice but to follow.

The pair of them got their ice cream and returned to their blanket on the field. It was close to the start of the show and as Harry continued to stuff his face with his fries and his ice cream, Hermione surveyed the crowd. She knew Grace was here. But where? She thought. Not that it really mattered. Hermione wondered why she even cared. But then, she spotted her. Just across the way, on a blanket situated diagonally behind where Hermione and Harry were seated, was another blanket. Grace was sitting quietly surrounded by a pile of papers. She had her glasses on and a pen dangling from her right hand. She was in thought and Hermione decided it seemed to fit her. That only Grace would bring work to a community concert evening of enjoyment.

Hermione smiled slightly to herself at the thought. She then noticed that Grace was not alone. Yes when they had run into each other Grace had asked her who she was here with, but it dawned on Hermione that Grace never mentioned who she was with. Or if she were even with anyone tonight. Hermione could see that Grace was joined by a man. She had just gotten a bit of a glimpse at a tall, rather thin, clean looking man, and then a loud sound occurred. It was the beginning of a guitar solo blaring through the speakers at the side of the stage. Then the crowd began to roar. Hermione spun around to see a majority of the crowd stand for a moment as the house band walked on to the stage. The sounds grew louder, the music played on and the crowd began to hoot and holler even louder than before. Some even began to sing along- including Harry. A bit caught off guard, Hermione looked over at Harry wit a surprised look on her face.

"What?" Harry asked. "I LOVE this song!" Hermione chuckled in response. She had to admit that the band was quite good.

Through out the evening Hermione tried her best not to look back at Grace and the man that was with her. At least she tried not to be so obvious as to what she was doing. After about an hour into the concert, Hermione looked back and noticed that both Grace and the man were gone. Hermione looked around. Knowing she shouldn't be so concerned, Hermione tried to refocus herself back onto the band that was performing. After a few minutes Hermione's curiosity took the better of her and she turned to Harry.

"Hey, I'm going to grab another drink okay?" Hermione said as she knew she just wanted to see if she could lay eyes on the missing duo.

"Alright, I'll go with you." Harry said.

"Oh no that's alright-" Hermione said but Harry insisted.

The two walked towards the beverage tent. They got their drinks and turned to head back to their blanket.

"Hermione!" Hermione turned back towards the sound of her name being called.

There they were. Hermione was met by Grace and the stranger of a man standing next to her.

"I want you to meet somebody". Grace continued. Hermione just raised an eyebrow.

"This is Tom". Grace said as she introduced Hermione to her husband. "Hermione, Tom, Tom , Hermione".

Hermione held out her hand but to everyone's surprise Tom jumped in.

"Well, My my, if it isn't Harry Potter!" Tom said in aw. He pushed past Hermione and extended his hand out to shake Harry Potter's hand. Harry, who was juggling his 2nd bag of French fries and his new beverage in the other hand, hardly had time to set his beverage down before meeting Tom's hand with his own.

As Tom continued to pontificate on and on in an attempt to convers with the one and only Harry Potter, Grace just turned towards Hermione and rolled her eyes. I'm sorry she mouthed to Hermione. Hermione who found the whole thing a bit amusing, was trying not to show just how curious she was about Tom.

"Come on dear, we can't hold them up all evening. We're here for the live music anyway right?" Grace tugged on Tom's arm and pulled him away from Harry Potter.

"Alright, Alright!" Tom said as he was being pulled away, "I'm coming!"

"It was, nice to meet you". Harry said,

Hermione just looked at Harry.

"Well that was interesting." She said.

"Aren't you used to it by now?" Harry asked Hermione.

Hermione knew what he was talking about. There were always those people who were still in aw of what the golden trio had done. The role they had played during the war, of hunting horcruxes.

Hermione watched Grace drag Tom back to their seats in the field. And then the two of them, Harry and Hermione, walked back to their blanket on the field to resume watching the rest of the concert.

SO that's Tom. Hermione thought to herself.


	4. Trust Me Chapter 4

Ch. 4

The next morning Grace awoke in her bed with the sun peaking trough the shades that were covering the window to the right of the bed. It was early Monday morning. She reached for wand by her night table. Without really looking she swished her wand and with a small flick of her wrist the lamp on the other side of the room came to life. She slowly turned herself and instinctively reached to the other side of the bed. Right about the moment she comprehended that Tom was not there, Grace heard a creaking coming from downstairs. She knew Tom was up and getting ready to leave. That was the routine. Early Monday mornings after a weekend where he had been home, Tom would leave early enough that he could make it into work for the afternoon classes. At least, that's what Grace told herself. Not that he was eager to get back to anything or anyone in particular in Philadelphia. Grace crawled out of bed, slipped into her light pink, morning cloth robe and made her way downstairs. Before making her presence known, she shyly stood at the doorway of the kitchen. Happy she had her socks on as the floor was cool. She glanced down at her feet and the tiles, they were new. Hardly a year ago they had remodeled their kitchen. As her eyes made their way to the new cabinets she saw Tom standing there with his back to her. He was waiting the coffee maker to provide him with a cup of rejuvenation. She slowly made her way to creep up behind him and wrapped her arms around him. Squeezing slightly before he moved to the side and pulled away, leaving Grace to silently stare at her feet.

"Good Morning". Grace said quietly.

"Morning". Tom replied.

"Will you be headed out soon then?" Grace inquired.

"In just about 10 minutes". Tom said as he finished stirring his freshly brewed beverage.

"Will see you then for the sponsors event next weekend then?" Grace could hardly get her completed question out of her mouth before Tom replied shortly, "That's the plan isn't it?"

After a few more minutes of silence between them, and Grace was standing just outside the back door of the house watching Tom drive away yet again. Grace went back inside the house and made herself a cup of coffee and began her morning routine of reading the Quibbler, an unusually whimsical read she actually did enjoy.

Later that day Grace was sitting in a small corner conference room attending a staff meeting. Yes, it is the summer and things were slower than in the regular school year. However, Grace knew that she had some issues that she needed to address. Currently in their meeting they were discussing the lack of staffing that they had and the funding they needed for classes. Grace had been toying with the idea of adding a few muggle classes to the courses that were offered, in hopes of getting people from the university more connected with the community. And even with these worries, Grace's mind was not focused on the meeting she was currently attending. Nor was it on the husband that had once again left her this morning. It was on a moment from the past week when she had shared an afternoon with a young woman. Yes, Hermione was one her mind.

Grace absentmindedly took out a piece of parchment from her bag that was laying on the table next to her. She quickly scribbled a note and walked to the window, not realizing that the eyes of other staff members were upon her as she did so. Summoning an owl to the window, she tied the note to the small animal's limb and watched as it flew away. Turning as she closed the window she had opened, Grace noticed the look on her colleagues' faces.

"Sorry, Wanted to get that out of the way before it slipped my mind". Grace greeted their wordless inquiry. "It was urgent". She added as she moved to take her seat again.

"As I was saying," The director of the admissions department spoke, "It is imperative that we consider our options as the acceptance of students is outweighing our teaching capabilities. The school year is fast approaching."

"Yes, I realize that". Grace said, "Let me think on it a bit and I'm sure I will come up with something". She reassured. "I always do". She said under her breath a bit.

"Nothing further then, I suppose we are done here". The Dean of the university stated.

"Good". Grace mumbled. As everyone left, Grace made her way out as well, walking down the hallway, down a flight of stairs and around the corner to her office. As she entered her office, she saw her owl there, perched on the windowsill where the window was open. He was fiddling with the ribbon that was attached to his left limb. Grace was surprised that Hermione had already responded to her note. Walking over to the small bird, she gently untied the note and began to read.

"Great!", Grace said allowed. "She's in".

Grace, on a whim had invited Hermione to join her tomorrow evening. Not exactly sure what she had planned for the two of tem, but she did have an idea.


	5. Trust Me Chapter 5

Currently, Hermione was sitting on the floor of her room, staring at her closet. Harry was still in town and he was sitting on the floor making a list. He was making a list of ideas to celebrate with the Weasley family because he was planning to propose to Ginny.

Hermione's eyes were currently focused on a green top that was hanging in her closet. She loved that green flowing top however, she also loved the skirt that was hanging next to it. She had no idea what to wear tonight and her mind kept swirling over all these different outfit combinations she had. Tonight was her unexpected date…or whatever… with Grace.

"Hermione, are you even listening to me?" Harry said frustratingly.

"Oh, I'm sorry Harry. I just can't seem to focus on anything today." Hermione responded.

"Well, I am trying to decide what to do to celebrate". Harry stated. "Oh well, maybe Ron will have some ideas tonight when we all get together".

Hermione looked over at Harry, she had completely forgotten that she and Harry and Ron had planned to get together tonight. It was an impromptu gathering to see each other before they returned to school in a short two weeks.

Harry could tell form the expression on her face that Hermione had forgotten they were supposed to get together.

"OH, come on Hermione". He said, "Really?, what is more important than hanging out with us and helping me try and figure out what to do? I have no idea how I am going to propose!"

"Harry, I'm sorry, it's a family thing." She said with a sigh. Getting herself up off the floor, she moved closer to harry to look directly at him, "besides, you'll figure it out, you love her." She added words of encouragement.

"yeah… I guess". Harry said. Hermione watched him get up and play with the random pair of dice that were sitting on the corner of Hermione's desk.

"A family thing, huh". He asked.

"yeah," Hermione said, hesitantly, "Its getting to be that time of summer. You know, heading back to school and all, they cling a little tighter".

Hermione inwardly cringed slightly at herself for lying. But she knew that whatever it was that was happening with Grace, it needed to remain quiet.

After Harry had finally left for Ron's and Hermione, feeling a little guilty for practically pushing him out the door, focused her attention to the night that was ahead of her. Hermione flew back up the stairs as fast as she could. rummaging through her closest, mixed and matched tops and skirts and pants until she finally decided on the right combination. She didn't know why she was putting so much emphasis her clothes. She never was one to care much about style. But she felt a little unlike herself and she was feeling nervous as it was. Having confidence in what she was wearing could only help her nerves right?

Hermione took one last look at herself in the mirror before letting out a heavy sigh.

 _Well that's it then I suppose._ She thought to herself. Her eyes glanced in the mirror where she could see the reflection of Crookshanks lying on her bed. She turned around to kneel beside her bed so she was eye-level with the kitten. Reaching out a hand she gently stroked the animal.

"Well, here it goes" She whispered to the cat before she stood, grabbed her purse and wand off the side table and slipped out the door of her bed room, down the stairs and out of the house.

Grace had said to meet at the corner where the coffee house was located, so Hermione's feet took her straight there. A little wobbly with nerves, she kept moving forward.

When she finally reached the coffee house, she stood a few feet away, at first she didn't see anyone. Then after standing there, just simply watching, she saw the figure of who couldn't mistakenly be Grace, stepping outside on the step in front of the coffee house. Grace turned and caught Hermione's eye. Instantly, the woman smiled and walked towards her.

"Well hello there". Grace greeted Hermione.

"Hello". Hermione replied simply, her eyes still glued to Graces movements.

She watched as Grace nonchalantly reached down to grab Hermione's hand. "Shall we?" Grace insisted.

Before Hermione could process Graces' statement, she felt herself being hurled in every direction. It wasn't until she felt like she had stumbled to the hard ground that she realized what had just occurred.

They had apparated.

Hermione got to her feet and began to take in her surroundings. It was a bit breezy. Hermione could almost feel a spray of moisture in the air. All around them were rocks and she could hear the crashing of what sounded like waves.

"Did you take us to the beach?" Hermione asked.

"Not quite". Grace said.

She put her arm around Hermione and escorted her up a rocky path just to their right.

"This way". Grace directed.

As they made their way up the path, Hermione could see the ocean that came into view. They continued to walk up the path, getting higher and deeper into the rocks. Soon, they approached somewhat of a tunnel and Hermione could feel warmth and heard noises coming from up ahead. Grace took Hermione's hand in her own and as they made their way further into the tunnel, Hermione noticed that the warmth was coming from the candle fixtures hanging from the walls on ach side of the tunnel. As they moved, the noise of voices and people talking, and faint music grew louder until they reached a young woman, dressed all in black. She was standing behind a small podium. The woman greeted the pair of them. Just beyond the woman was a set of double doors. Large doors that looked as though they were made of iron. The detailed design made the iron doors look ornate. The woman in black opened the door and ushered Grace and Hermione through the entryway. Once through the doors Hermione turned to Grace and could do nothing but smile. They were in what seemed to be a restaurant. However, they were in a room that resembled a cave. There was a huge opening of the cave where tables were lined up with chairs. The opening of the cave allowed each dinner guest to view the ocean's crashing waves on the beach that Grace and Hermione had just apparated to.

The woman dressed in black lead Hermione and Grace to one of the tables lined up by the opening of the cave and set a small stack of papers on the table as Grace pulled out Hermione's chair to be seated. Hermione turned her gaze to the ocean as Grace took her seat across from Hermione.

"So where exactly are we and what ocean is that?" Hermione questioned of Grace to which Grace just smiled. Grace turned her attention to the woman in black still standing beside the table she had just sat the pair of them to.

"Please, would you mind getting us a bottle of the house rose please". Grace eloquently requested.

"Of course ma'am" the woman replied and turned on her heels.

"I do hope you are hungry because this is one of my favorite places to eat and I just love this view." Grace said. "And I really wanted to share it with you". She added. Hermione just shook her head in disbelief.

The woman returned with their beverages and took out a small note pad and pen.

"What may I start you off with this evening?" She asked.

"Well, I do believe that the grilled salmon is divine- Hermione, you will love it". Grace said, interrupting herself address the young girl as she ordered for the both of them. Turning back to the waitress, Grace continued, "We will have that for the both of us and a side of your house greens." Handing the waitress the extra menus, Grace thanked the young woman as she walked away, leaving Grace and Hermione alone.

"I can't hardly believe that we are here." Hermione continued in aw of her surroundings.

Grace just stayed silent, admiring Hermione's enthusiasm.

The evening went by and the two ate their meal. Just as the attentive young woman who had been waiting on them throughout the evening came to clear their table, Grace gently touched the woman's arm to grab her attention. Leaning closer, Grace whispered in the waitress' ear.

Hermione, pretending to be lost in the view, which had become even more breathtaking as the sun fell lower in the sky, watched Grace out of the corner of her eye.

"What are you up to?" Hermione questioned as the waitress walked away.

"Don't you even never mind". Grace said with a wave of her hand.

Grace gently laid her hand on top of Hermione's as she looked at the young girl sitting across from her. Hermione's eyes met Grace's piercing green eyes.

"You all set then?" Grace asked. Hermione caught a glimpse of a sparkle in Grace's eyes. Taking one last sip of her wine, Hermione nodded. The pair stood from the table and made their way out of the restaurant.

As they walked outside, Grace ever so slightly placed her arm around Hermione. Grace lead them down the path way they had entered the restaurant earlier that evening. Just as they approached the spot where they had apparated upon the rocks by the sea, Grace lead Hermione in a different direction.

"What are you up to?" Hermione questioned again. But she was met with a simple look from Grace that Hermione was quickly learning meant, _just trust me young one_.

Grace lead them to the edge of the rocks, where the ground they were walking on changed from dirt to soft sand. Hermione instinctively reached down to remove her sandals from her feet. Grace smiled at the way Hermione seemed to instantly smile. A grin that she seemed she couldn't help from spreading across her face at the feeling of the sand meeting her feet. Grace, uncharacteristically, decided to follow. She reached down and removed her own shoes. After a moment Grace continued to guide them across the beach.

"A walk on the beach- in a nation over seas, and a impeccable dinner". Hermione said. "So, is this officially a date?" She asked of the older woman.

Grace had been walking them along the beach and at Hermione's words, she stopped. Turned so they were face to face and answered her, "It is if you want it to be".

Hermione just gazed up at Grace with a slight grin. Before she knew it, Grace had covered Hermione's lips with her own in a commanding kiss. Hermione could feel Grace's hold on her tighten her as they kissed. It was as if Grace's presence overtook Hermione's entire being. There was a cool breeze as they walked along the beach but at the moment all Hermione could feel was the warmth of Grace's arms around her and the feeling of Grace on her lips as the kiss deepened for a few moments longer.

Grace then pulled away a bit from Hermione as she searched her eyes for a reaction. But Hermione kept her eyes closed. Grace smiled to herself as she continued to look at Hermione. Grace gently placed another kiss on Hermione's cheek as she began to whisper.

"Hermione" she began. "Hermione, look at me please".

Hermione opened her eyes. All she could say was "hi".


End file.
